


Cabin In The Woods

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dean is tied up, Drabble, Edging, F/M, JAREDPADASEXYYVALENTINESCHALLENGE, Killing vampires, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr, Tumblr Challenge, Woman on Top, blindfold, canon violence, don't do this at home, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: A nest of vampires holed up in an old cabin take Dean captive and the reader has to rescue him.





	Cabin In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @jaredpadasexyy's Valentine's Day Smut Challenge on Tumblr. Prompts were Blindfolds and Old Cabin. Mind the tags. I apologize for nothing.

Her world was reduced to swiftly moving shadows in the narrow passages of the old cabin, the sounds of steel cutting through flesh and the thumps of heads and bodies hitting the wooden floor. Determinedly, she worked her way from room to room. She had already lost count of the vampires she had killed, not that it mattered. All that mattered in this moment was finding Dean.

Thankfully, it was not a very large cabin, and in her rage she quickly dispatched the bloodsuckers standing in her way until there was only one last closed door in front of her. The muffled sounds coming from behind the door were unmistakably coming from Dean, and without a second thought she kicked the door in and launched herself into the room. One, two, three heads rolled before anyone had time to do more than draw a breath. The last body was still falling when she rushed up to Dean.

He was tied to a chair that appeared surprisingly sturdy considering the rest of the cabin. Thick lengths of rope held him at wrists and ankles, as well as being wrapped around his torso. They had used a rag to gag him and for some reason they had also blindfolded him; now he was turning his head frantically, trying to interpret the sounds around him.

She dropped to her knees, her hands resting on his muscled thighs, panting as she searched his body for injuries, trying to reassure him with her voice. As soon as he heard her, his face turned toward the sound, his whole body focusing on her. Her hands were everywhere, checking him over, and when she found nothing she sighed with relief and reached up to remove the gag.

“Y/N! Are you ok? Get me out of these ropes!”, his voice was hoarse and his arms yanked on the restraining ropes. She started to reach for the ropes, then stopped with a small wicked grin. The vampires were all dead, she had made sure of that, and now the adrenaline was pumping through her veins, as always after a hunt. And here was Dean, all tied up and blindfolded like a present just for her.

“Hmm, I don’t know, Dean”, she purred, her hands sliding from the ropes to drag slowly up his arms, wishing briefly he had less clothes on. “You look good like this. Helpless. I could do...whatever...I want”, she continued, her fingers reaching the skin of his neck and she lightly scraped her fingernails over his skin, causing Dean to shiver. When he opened his mouth to respond, she placed her fingers over his plump lips and the words died in his throat. She leaned in and replaced the fingers with her lips, at first reveling in the feel of his lips against hers. Before long though, her fingers carded into his hair and her tongue invaded his mouth, subduing him into submission.

When she pulled away his chest was heaving as he drew heavy breaths through partially parted lips, and she thoroughly enjoyed the sight as she quickly shed her clothes. While she struggled to pull his jeans and boxers down, she again wished he was naked. She certainly was not going to take the time to untie him at this point though.

Dean groaned low as the cool air hit his cock, the sound mingling with her own hum of delight. Straddling him, she reached between the two of them and wrapped her fingers around his length, stroking him excruciatingly slowly, until he let out a frustrated growl.

“Y/N! You’re killing me here. Please. I need you.”, he panted, his voice thick with desire.

She laughed softly and scooted her body closer, until her soaked core was pressed against his hot throbbing length. Rolling her hips, she ground against him, while she again grabbed a handful of his short hair and crushed her lips to his to swallow every sound he made. Every moan, growl and sigh went straight to her core, winding her tighter with each sound. She could feel his muscles bunching as he tried to buck his hips up against her, trying to get just a little more friction, but her weight on him, and the ropes, made it impossible for him to do little more than writhe in frustration.

Her free hand moved between them, sliding in to circle her clit, giving her just enough to tip her over the edge. She gasped against his lips, her hot breath fanning over his face. He could feel the slick of her juices as she gushed over his cock that was still trapped against her. Before she was even coming down from her orgasm, she moved just enough for him to slip inside her, while she used her grip on his hair to pull his head back, exposing his neck to her. She bit down and moaned against his skin, sucking hard, determined to put her mark on him and claim him.

The sound that escaped his lips seemed to emanate from deep in his chest and it was absolutely sinful, making her clench around him inside her. She set a fast pace, riding him hard, determined to bring them both over the edge, and spurred on by Dean’s sounds of pleasure. She kept her grip on the fistful of his hair while she rode him, staring at his gorgeous face, the pleasure evident in his expression.

His sounds, his face, his body, and his cock inside her, all of it combined to bring her to the edge in moments.

“Y/N...please...I need to...I can’t…”, he ground out through clenched teeth, his voice strained with need. Her lips already right by his ear, she panted her reply, “Yes, Dean. Come for me.”, and he gave a strangled cry, his muscles tensing as he toppled over the edge. The feeling of his cock pulsing inside her was all she needed to reach her climax and her cries mingled with his as they both came together.

Still straddling him, she pulled the blindfold off, making him blink rapidly to let his eyes adjust. His green found her Y/E/C and for a long moment, they just stared. Her hand came up to caress his face and they shared a small smile of contentment.

 

* * *

 

Later, on the road, they drove in silence, his hand in hers, Bob Seger on the radio. The sun was just coming up, and they were going home.


End file.
